Un nuevo Inicio
by Kur-Gin No Okami
Summary: Que sucederia si no todo terminara como se esperaba y un nuevo sujeto aparecierapara orecerle la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo...Naruto no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño solo me pertenecen mi personaje OC


Había un campo de batalla donde hace poco se libro una batalla épica para salvar al mundo ninja de su destrucción a manos de la bestia de 10 colas la cual se había salido de control ya que al ser invocada sin tener el poder completo de los 9 bijus, el poder de la criatura se desestabilizo haciendo que entrase en un frenesí de locura y ni siquiera el poderoso sharingan de Uchiha Madara pudo controlar a esta bestia enloquecida, la cual en un arranque de descontrol total golpeo al antiguo uchiha mandándolo a volar y terminando así con su vida por la monstruosa fuerza de el biju original, pero gracias a un rubio de ojos azules y peculiares marcas en las mejillas que trabajaba arduamente en conjunto con su biju interior, el zorro demonio de 9 colas pudieron hacerle frente a la bestia, ya que el Uzumaki había despertado recientemente el legendario dojutsu conocido como Rinnegan, aunque este tenia la peculiar característica de tener la escletorica de color azul al igual que sus ojos originales, pero aun con todo esto el poder del juubi era abrumador, y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido ya que las fuerzas del rubio empezaban a decaer lentamente un intenso flash de color blanco cegó temporalmente tanto al enorme biju como al ninja jinchuriki y cuando pudieron recuperar su visión un sujeto de gabardina negra con protecciones en los brazos que cubrían desde sus puños hasta los codos y unas hombreras que protegían los antebrazos los cuales llevaban el kanji de Jigen(Dimensional) y un haori de color blanco con los kanji de Gin no Okami(Lobo de plata) en color negro en la espalda con unos pantalones de color negro y botas de combate de color negro tenia el pelo hasta el cuello en mechas de color plata al igual que sus ojos con una mirada calmada miraba de lado a lado mirando en donde estaba, este sujeto al ver donde estaba situado y lo que sucedía en el campo de batallase alojo rápidamente de ambos contendientes para tomar una mejor visión de lo que estaba sucediendo, con lo cual pudo darse cuenta del peligro que representaba la bestia de 10 colas, así que decidió brindar apoyo al ninja rubio que lo miraba atentamente.

¿?-Hey, el chico rubio, ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto el de capucha manteniendo su distancia del chico de ojos extraños.

Naruto-Alto, ¿Quien eres?, ¿y porque quieres saber eso? – contestaba con otra pregunta el rubio mirando atentamente al intruso manteniéndose en guardia por si acaso.

¿?-Oh perdona, mi nombre es Kur Ginzuishou un placer conocerte, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para conversar, dime, ¿que te parece si te ayudo a derrotar a este monstruo? – preguntaba adoptando una postura mas relajada pero mirando ocasionalmente al biju presente el cual miraba la tipo de pelo plata con precaución.

Naruto-Esta bien, pero es mejor que te alejes de aquí, este monstruo es demasiado poderoso – decía para luego mirar a la enorme bestia que al parecer pronto retomaría la batalla.

Kurama-Espera chico, este tipo desprende un aura muy poderosa casi tanto como la mía, puede que en realidad si pueda ayudarte, pero aun así ten cuidado no podemos descuidarnos de este tipo ya que lo acabamos de conocer – decía el zorro en la mente del rubio por medio del enlace que ambos compartían, logrando sorprender al chico por esta nueva información, ya que pensar que alguien tan poderoso como el kyubi estuviese justo a unos metros de distancia era sorprendente para el, aun mas ya que parecía no tener mucha diferencia de edad a la suya.

Naruto-Esta bien, pero no noto intenciones negativas viniendo de el – decía al zorro en su interior gracias al manto de energía que le rodeaba podía percibir las emociones negativas de la gente gracias al kyubi.

Kurama-Eso lo hace aun mas peligroso, ni siquiera esos tipos con mascara blancas que te vigilaban de niño podían ocultar sus emociones tan bien como para burlar mi habilidad para sentir emociones negativas – explicaba al muchacho de pelo rubio recordando a aquellos tipos con mascaras ambu sin ningún tipo de decoración que vigilaban y acechaban al rubio cuando era pequeño los cuales ni siquiera con su control envidiable de sus emociones podían pasar desapercibidos para la habilidad del zorro de nueve colas.

Naruto-Esta bien, trabajaremos juntos, talvez esa sea la única manera de acabar con el – dijo mirando al tipo de pelo exótico obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de este.

Así rápidamente ambos chicos se pusieron en pose de batalla y se lanzaron al ataque recibiendo un gesto igual de la bestia gigante enemiga, la batalla fue ardua y muy difícil para ambos bandos, entre rasengan elementales y cientos de clones del rubio así como ataques de lo que parecían estar hechos del elemento rayo de parte del chico de ojos extraños ya que en medio de la batalla estos habían cambiado a un diseño muy extraño, pero debido al momento no podía concentrarse en ellos por el momento, entre ambos en un conjunto de ataques combinados lograron hacer retroceder lentamente a la enorme bestia con cola. Debido a que no podía concentrarse en un objetivo ya que rápidamente era atacado por el otro, ocasionando que no pudiese lograr un contraataque exitoso en contra de la pareja de jóvenes que pareciese tener toda una vida de trabajo en conjunto dada la sincronización con la que luchaban en conjunto, pero de un momento a otro al sentirse acorralado el juubi empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía formando una esfera de energía oscura que poco a poco empezó a compactarse pero aun así obteniendo un tamaño colosal, al ver esto ambos chicos decidieron hacer lo mismo juntando gran cantidad de energía para poder contrarrestar el ataque de la bestia enemiga, para así poder terminar de una ves por todas con esta batalla en un ultimo ataque, así al juntar la energía del rubio la cual era una bijudama con una especie de hojas de viento parecida al rasen shuriken del rubio y mezclando la energía del peliplata este tomo un tinte dorado que desprendía un leve resplandor que iluminaba el campo levemente así como aumentando el tamaño de esta para que coincidiera con la de la bestia, ambos bandos lanzaron su ultimo ataque esperando obtener la victoria sobre su propio enemigo, cuando ambos ataques colisionaron unos con el otro se creo una onda de choque masiva que logro mandar a volar a la pareja de chicos hacia atrás pero lograron recuperarse en el aire cayendo de pie, así fueron testigos de como su creación rápidamente fue superando a la de la bestia salvaje la cual observaba como la enorme espera dorada se aproximaba rápidamente a su ubicación, y ya sin ninguna manera de salvarse de este ataque acepto su derrota, cuanto el ataque combinado de ambos chicos impacto en el juubi se genero una explosión masiva que genero otra onda de choque pero debido a la distancia en la que se encontraban solo sintieron una leve ráfaga de viento, cuando todo el caos se detuvo pudieron ser testigos de que la bestia fue prácticamente desintegrada dejando solo un enorme cráter carbonizado, así ambos chicos lograron obtener la victoria sobre el dios primordial del mundo ninja pero dejando a ambos chicos completamente solos en el campo de batalla en el cual miles de shinobis murieron sacrificando sus vidas para tener la victoria.

Naruto-Hff, por fin termino esta pesadilla, solo me entristece saber que todos los que conocí los e perdido en esta guerra – decía a su compañero de combate con tristeza en su voz al saber que no podría volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros.

Kur-Lo siento, pero lo bueno es que ya todo termino, talvez... talvez, pueda hacer algo por ti para ayudarte a volver a ver a tus amigos, claro que no será lo mismo pero talvez te agrade la idea – proponía al rubio logrando captar la atención de este el cual lo miraba atentamente.

Naruto-¿lo dices enserio?, ¿realmente podré volver a ver a mis amigos? – pregunto claramente emocionado.

Kurama-Espera Naruto, algo no anda bien aquí, no hay nadie que pueda devolverle la vida a tantas personas ni siquiera ese sujeto que ataco la aldea hace tiempo logro hacer algo como esto, el solo pudo revivir a unos cuantos de los que murieron en el ataque, y eso fue gracias a que tenia el Rinnegan, y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no Naruto, tu no puedes hacerlo, aun no has dominado el Rinnegan lo suficiente para poder lograr algo como eso, además este sujeto no a demostrado tener el Rinnegan, lo cual es casi imposible, tu solo lo has podido desbloquear gracias a tus genes y a ese ojo que te dio aquel Uchiha, así como el impacto de la guerra – decía logrando captar la atención del rubio por este nuevo punto de vista que tenia varios puntos validos ya que no había pensado en esto.

Naruto-Espera, como puedes hacer eso, lo que dices es prácticamente imposible – decía mirando sospechosamente al extraño de ojos plateados, gracias a que la guerra tubo consecuencias en el rubio haciéndolo mas atento e inteligente para poder sobrevivir a la guerra.

Kur-Hmm, bueno no tenia planeado contarte esto, pero parece que si no lo hago no podrás confiar en mi, bueno veras lo que pasa es que yo soy un ser "especial" de esta forma puedo tener habilidades únicas que me permiten hacer cosas que otros no, como detectar la presencia de otros "seres" – decía explicando todo esto mientras miraba al rubio que parecía comprender esto un poco y haciendo pensar a este que se refería a los ataques de luz que el peliplata había utilizado durante su pelea, pero al oírlo mencionar que podía sentir las presencias entro un poco en pánico debido a que pudiera detectar a Kurama dentro de el – con esta habilidad me puedo dar cuenta que en tu cuerpo habitan 2 entidades de casi el mismo poder ya que parecen estar conectadas de alguna manera, ¿me puedes explicar esto? – pregunto mirando como el rubio se puso en guardia levemente al sentirse descubierto.

Naruto-Etto, bueno, veras, en mi cuerpo esta sellado un biju conocido como kyubi no yoko, pero su nombre real es kurama, y la razón de que nuestras presencias estén conectadas se deben al sello que lo mantiene cautivo además de que nosotros tenemos una alianza para poder trabajar en conjunto combinando así nuestra energía para aumentar nuestro poder aun mas, pero aun así dime, ¿como planeas hacer para revivir a mis amigos? – explico el rubio.

Kur-hmm, eso que dices es un poco interesante, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, bueno pues la verdad no planeo revivir a tus amigos – dijo ocasionando que el rubio se entristeciese al pensar que el peliplata solo lo hubiese engañado y dado falsas esperanzas – Mira, no te desanimes nunca te dije que los reviviría, te dije que podrías volver a verlos – explico captando la atención del ojiazul – Según lo que me dices y a que la energía que siento en ti es de una especie de demonio, me hace pensar que este tal kurama es una especie de entidad demoniaca muy parecida al ser que enfrentamos hace rato, también esa energía posee un sentimiento malicioso y frió muy diferente a la otra que es calida y alegre y ya que tu no pareces desprender un aura demoniaca, bien a lo que quiero llegar es que yo soy diferente a ti ya que no soy un humano pero tampoco soy un demonio como kurama – decía sorprendiendo al rubio junto al kyubi dentro de este por esta nueva información – yo soy alguien por encima de estos demonios normales, aunque por la energía que mostraste hace rato puedo suponer que kurama es por lo menos de la clase S entre los demonios, yo soy un dios demonio también conocido como Jigen Gin no Okami ( Lobo de plata dimensional) y dentro de algunas de mis habilidades esta la capacidad de controlar el tiempo parcialmente o completamente aunque esto gasta gran cantidad de mi energía y ya que gaste gran parte de ella en nuestra batalla, así como una técnica que utilice para llegar a este lugar a agotado mis reservas en gran medida – explico

Naruto-Asombroso, entonces debes ser muy poderoso ¡no es así! – decía claramente emocionado por las habilidades de este tipo frente a el

Kurama-Chico lo que este tipo es imposible, no existe ningún dios demonio con ese titulo en el makai (mundo demoníaco) eso que dice es muy extraño y claramente nadie puede poseer un poder como ese, es imposible – decía un alterado zorro de nueve colas

Kur-Veras, antes de aparecer aquí utilice una de mis habilidades mas poderosas y aparecí en este mundo desconocido lo que me dejo con solo un 20% de mi poder y el cual disminuyo aun mas por la batalla contra esa bestia gigantesca por lo que ahora solo me queda un 10 por ciento de mi poder total, así que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es reiniciar este mundo hasta la época de tu nacimiento utilizando tu alma como una especie de ancla, lo único malo de esta técnica será que tu no podrás recordar nada de lo que sucedió o viviste.

Naruto-Que!, ¿entonces de que servirá hacer eso? ¡Tendré que volver a pasar por todo lo que viví de nuevo y no podré cambiar nada porque no podré recordarlo!, dime ¿de que servirá hacer esto entonces? – decía exaltado el rubio Jinchuriki.

Kur-Calma calma, todavía no termino de explicarte, tu olvidaras todo ya que eres un humano, pero kurama al ser una entidad demoniaca no se vera afectado por este suceso, pero aun así no podrá contarte nada detalladamente ya que eso alteraría el orden y balance del mundo, solo te podrá guiar levemente, además yo puedo ayudarte también pero antes necesitare que me cuentes tu historia para ver que puedo hacer , además de que tendrás que mostrarme las cosas básicas de este mundo para poder pasar desapercibido, ya que si voy utilizando mis poderes demoníacos en publico llamare mucho la atención.

Naruto-Hmm, eso es estupendo, aunque aun me molesta que olvidare todo lo que se, además perderé mi súper cool rinnegan para restregárselo en la cara al Teme.

Kur-jeje, bueno creo que podría hacer algo con eso, al parecer es algo parecido a mis ojos – dijo haciendo que sus ojos plata empezaran a brillar levemente para luego oscurecerse totalmente y luego adquirir una especie de estrella de 8 puntas con aspas en colores rojo y azul intenso en secciones intercaladas – esto es mi Hoshigan es una habilidad ocular que me otorga varias habilidades especiales, bueno una de ellas me permite desbloquear barreras o poderes ocultos en otros seres u objetos, tal vez pueda desbloquear tu habilidad ocular para ti cuando realice mi técnica, bueno creo que deberíamos empezar de una vez – explico asombrando al rubio por estos ojos extraños los cuales se parecían levemente a su rinnegan pero también en parte al sharingan de Sasuke, así el rubio de marcas en las mejillas empezó a contarle todo lo que recordaba de cuando era pequeño así como las diferentes misiones que hicieron, además de enseñarle los pasos básicos para manipular el chakra y las diferentes naturalezas elementales, y un poco de historia shinobi la cual no fue mucha ya que nunca fue muy atento a esta parte, también le contó sobre el ataque cuando nació por parte del sujeto con mascara naranja (tobi) y como el yondaime que también era su padre falleció en este suceso junto a su madre dejándolo huérfano y como el pueblo lo despreciaba por la influencia de kurama en el.

3 meses después.

Kur-Bien, creo que eso es todo, ya eh logrado un control aceptable del chakra así como sus diferentes naturalezas y varios jutsus que me mostraste, sigo diciendo que ese kage bunshin es muy útil si se sabe como utilizarlo de manera eficiente, bien creo que ya podremos empezar con esto, ya eh recuperado parte de mi poder como para utilizar esta técnica sin terminar exhausto, aunque no podré salvar a tus padres ya que estaré algo cansado por la técnica y como el ataque fue durante tu nacimiento no tendré tiempo para descansar, lo siento pero tratare de ayudarte como pueda – decía mientras se preparaba para utilizar la técnica junto al ojiazul que se pararon frente a frente mientras el ojiplata activaba su habilidad ocular – OK, empecemos elemento Time: birth of soul (elemento Tiempo: Nacimiento del Alma) – al ejecutar la técnica un resplandor cegador se genero el cual aumento rápidamente hasta envolver todo el terreno y de repente estallo en una luz enceguecedor que ilumino todas las naciones shinobi cuando la luz termino ya no se veía el campo de batalla en el cual estuvieron viviendo todo este tiempo sino un gran bosque, mientras ambos chicos habían desaparecido del lugar.

Kur-Bien bien, tengo tiempo sin actualizar lo se lose, pero no podía actualizar no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía, así que ahora traigo esta nueva historia la cual estaré actualizando lo mas pronto que pueda, mi anterior historia la borrare ya que cometí varios errores como hacer a los personajes demasiado fuertes desde el comienzo lo cual me limitaría mas tarde, así que comenzare esta nueva historia espero les guste n.n.


End file.
